Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 2: Rubble's Lie and Spreading the News
Chapter 2: Rubble's Lie and Spreading the News Rubble then grabbed both of the skateboards and skated as fast as he could towards The Lookout. Unfortunately, skating on two skateboards wasn't easy. Rubble got to The Lookout, but started to loose his balance. Soon, Rubble went flying off the skateboards, and into the air! At the same time, Marshall was chasing the frizzbee Ryder had thrown for him. He jumped up to grab it with his mouth, but as he did that, he heard someone. "Marshall!" Rubble yelled before flying into him. The two pups rolled on the ground, and then stopped before looking at each other. "Marshall, I'm sorry. I didn't see you!" Rubble apologized, standing up. "It's okay, Rubble. I'm good!" Marshall replied, also standing up. Ryder ran over to them and made sure they were okay. "Hi Rubble. What's going on?" Ryder asked. "Rocky and I were skateboarding when we saw some storm clouds. I skated here, and Rocky's decided to walk over here. I need to see Zuma!" Rubble explained. "Why do you need Zuma?" Ryder asked suspiciously. "To warn him and Chase about the storm," Rubble answered. "Don't worry, Rubble. I'll tell them right now," Ryder replied, getting out his Pup Pad. Ryder touched the screen with his finger and brought up Chase on the screen. "Chase, can you hear me?" Ryder asked the image of Chase on the screen. "I hear you loud and clear, Ryder sir! What's going on?" the video of Chase replied. "Rubble said that he and Rocky saw storm clouds approaching while they were skating. You and Zuma need to head back to The Lookout," Ryder explained. "We're on our way, Ryder, sir!" the video of Chase answered back before vanishing off the screen. Ryder then turned to Rubble and told him that he was going to contact Skye to let her know about the storm. "I can do it Ryder," Rubble said. Ryder said that was okay, before he and Marshall started heading towards The Lookout. Rubble pushed the tag on his collar so he could talk with Skye. "Skye, it's Rubble. Can you hear me?" Rubble asked, looking down at his collar. "I hear you Rubble. What's up?" Skye replied through the collar communication system. "Skye, Rocky fell off his skateboard and into the bay. He's hanging onto a rock right now. Can you rescue him? There's a storm heading our way," Rubble explained. "Sure thing, Rubble! This pup's gotta fly!!!" Skye replied. "Oh, and Skye, can you fly real quick to the woods, and tell Zuma and Chase about Rocky? They're on their way back to The Lookout," Rubble added. "No problem. Over and out, Rubble!" Skye replied before they stopped talking. Ryder and Marshall were now inside The Lookout, and they were starting to wonder why Rocky was taking so long to walk back? "Marshall, can you go look for Rocky to make sure he's okay? With this storm coming, we need as many pups here as fast as possible!" Ryder said to the dalmation. "I'm fired up, Ryder! Be right back!" Marshall responded before running out of The Lookout. As he ran towards the bridge, Marshall saw Rubble run in the direction of the woods. 'He's probably going to go wait for Chase and Zuma. I hope he doesn't get lost,' Marshall thought to himself. Marshall ran all the way onto the bridge, and started looking for his recycle-loving friend, but no matter where Marshall looked, Rocky was no where in sight. "Rocky? Rocky? Where are you, buddy?!" Marshall called out in a concerned voice. "I'm down here!" a voice called out from below the bridge. Marshall ran towards the voice and looked down. Rocky was still hanging on the rock above the water. "Rocky! What are you doing? What happened?" Marshall asked, concerned. "I was skating with Rubble, but then fell off the board! I fell into the water, and have been hanging onto this rock since Rubble left!" Rocky answered. This confused Marshall. Suddenly, they heard loud rumbling sounds along with flashes of white light. Rocky and Marshall turned their heads and saw that the stoirm was getting closer! "Has Rubble told Zuma or Skye where I am?" Rocky asked as the two pups looked at each other. "Ryder told Chase and Zuma about the storm, and Rubble said he was going to tell Skye. Rocky, this is too dangerous! You need help now! I'm getting Ryder! Hold on and I'll be back with help!" Marshall said, heading back to The Lookout. As Marshall headed back however, lots of thought kept going through his head. 'Why would Rubble lie to them? Why didn't he tell them that Rocky was in trouble?! And what did Rubble tell Skye? Did she know about Rocky being in danger?' So many questions, and so little time for explaining. Marshall knew the storm was coming, and if anyone could save Rocky, it was the Paw Patrol! Little did Marshall know that things were about to go from bad, to worse, and that he was about to go on the biggest, toughest mission yet. Next Chapter: Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 3: The Storm and Trapped Pups